The interval from delivery to the first fertile menstrual cycle in rhesus monkeys (Macaca mulatta) is not known. Breeding management requires such information to maximize the use of breeder males for space management planning and efficiency in timed-mating protocols. Serum levels of various gonodal hormones will be measured to identify the onset of menstrual cycles in which ovulation occurs.